


Look After You

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: And That's How It Works [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sick Sam Winchester, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets sick. Dean takes care of him, and Aaron is a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go, lions! 
> 
> Love to the bestest rp partner ever, JoJo.
> 
> EDIT: So I didn't realize this at the time, but my rp partner chose the name Aaron for Dean's boyfriend because of Aaron Bass. I built him into a rather different character so I'm not gonna change the OMC tag, but if you were wondering what Aaron looks like- well there you have it.

Next morning finds Dean wrapped around Sam, legs tangled with his brother's and still asleep, face tucked into Sam's long hair. 

Sam slowly edges toward consciousness, enjoying the warm feeling of having someone wrapped around him. He doesn't open his eyes, just presses closer to Dean. 

Dean stirs faintly, and his closed eyes twitch as he starts waking up. 

Sam sighs quietly and draws random patterns on Dean's forearm with his fingertips, not wanting to get up but knowing they have to. His stomach twinges but he ignores it, thinking he's just hungry.

Dean makes a soft sleepy noise as Sam's fingers swirl over his arm, and blinks his eyes open slowly. "Mm, five more minutes." 

"Kay." Sam smiles. His fingers don't stop moving. 

Dean hums contentedly and rolls over on his stomach, one arm still thrown over Sam. 

A few minutes later, Sam wiggles close and kisses Dean's cheek. "We gotta get up now, De." He rubs Dean's back. 

Dean twitches but doesn't open his eyes. "Don' wanna. Lets skip school today." He murmurs sleepily, arching into Sam's touch. 

Sam smiles and kisses his cheek again, lingering this time. "But what about Aaron? You want to see him, don't you?" 

Dean relaxes even more as Sam strokes his back, almost melting under his touch. "Yeah...But I can call him later. Wanna stay in bed with you." 

"I want to too, but I don't think Mom would let us." Sam props himself up on his elbow to reach Dean's back better.

"We're good sons, Sammy. Or we could just pretend to be sick." Dean practically purrs when Sam gets a better reach. "Besides, I'm tired of getting Rachel's side-eye every day." 

Sam frowns as his stomach twinges harder. "Come to think of it, I'm not feeling so good, my stomachs upset." He sits up further, using both hands on Dean's back. 

Dean opens one eye and smiles up at Sam. "You know, I think mine is too. Must've been those burgers last night." He hums in appreciation as two hands rubs his back.

"I'm serious, Dean." Sam rolls his eyes. "If I'm sick you can't be anyway, or else you can't stay and take care of me." Sam grimaces at a sudden wave of nausea, hands pausing. 

Dean frowns when he sees Sam's face and immdiately sits up, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. "Wait, you're serious? Shit, was it actually the burgers?" 

Sam presses a hand to his stomach. "Yes. I'm serious. I don't know what it was, I think if it was the burgers it would have happened last night." 

Dean's hand presses over Sam's, his frown deepening. "The bananas? I mean, we had them pretty late, but I don't feel sick."

"Maybe it's just a virus." Sam's stomach rolls and he grits his teeth. "Oh no..." He jumps off the bed and runs to the bathroom. 

"Sammy?" Dean asks worriedly. He hurries after him, entering the bathroom.

Sam's bent over the toilet, throwing up. He holds up a hand, silently asking Dean to wait.

Dean ignores the request and kneels next to Sam, rubbing circles soothingly on Sam's back. 

Sam finishes heaving a minute later with a groan. He flushes the toilet and rinses his mouth out with water from the tub faucet. He spits and tips sideways, collapsing against Dean's chest. 

Dean catches him right as he falls against him. He wraps an arm around him, placing a hand on his sweaty forehead. "Shit, man. i just wanted to stay in all day with you. I didn't want you to actually to get sick, Sammy." 

Sam manages a half smiles. "It was gonna happen anyway, De. Not your fault." 

"Doesn't make me feel any better." Dean frowns. "C'mon, lets get you back into bed." Dean picks SAm up and carries him back to the room, laying him down and covering him with the blankets. 

"You just kept it from happening at school." Sam mumbles, slurred. 

"Yeah, now I'm the only one who gets to witness the show of you throwing up." Dean jokes, kissing Sam's sweaty temple. 

Mary comes in a second later. "Hey kiddos, what's going on?" She frowns upon seeing Sam. 

Dean looks up. "Sam's sick, Mom. I think it's a virus." 

Mary comes over and touches Sam's forehead. "I think you're right. Anything other than a fever?" She smooths Sam's hair back, making him sigh and lean into her touch. 

"He threw up earlier too." Dean sighs. 

Mary echoes it. "Aw, I'm sorry Sam. I wish I could stay but I have an important meeting at work. I'll leave you some money on the counter, Dean, in case you need anything. I'm pretty sure we still have ginger ale..."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Dean assures her with a small smile. He lays his hand on Sam's arm.

Sam's half out of it, but he mumbles quietly and moves closer to Dean. 

Mary smiles and pats Dean's cheek. "I know you will, Dean." She bends down and kisses Sam's sweaty forehead. "I'll be back later." She hurries out. 

Dean watches her go and pulls Sam closer to him. He kisses the top of his head and frowns. "Dammit, you do have a fever. Okay, I'm gonna go get a wet towel." 

Sam huffs and reluctantly lets go of him. He feels awful and he just wants to sleep it off with Dean but he knows it'll be easier with his fever gone. 

"S'okay, Sammy. I'll be right back." Dean soothes before getting up. "He knows Sam gets clingy when he doesn't feel well. He quickly retrieves a wet wash cloth and goes back. He wipes the sweat off Sam's body before placing it on his forehead. 

Sam sighs at the cool touch. "Mmm...Thanks De." 

"That should help, it's just a small fever." Dean murmurs, stroking his hair. "Wanna go back to sleep?"

Sam nods, eyes closing. "Hold me, please?" He turns toward Dean, reaching for him. 

"Yeah, c'mere." Dean says softly. He lays down all the way and pulls Sam close, holding him tight. He makes sure the towel stays on his forehead. 

Sam falls into a rather restless sleep. Dean stays awake to watch over him, occasionally soothing him when he gets too restless. His phone vibrates with a text. 

Aaron: Hey, everything okay? I didn't see you in class...

Dean smiles a little and replies back.

Dean: Sammy's sick. Had to stay in and take care of him.

Aaron: Shit, I'm sorry. What's he got?

Dean: Looks like just a stomach bug. Right now I'm trying to get his fever down. 

Sam mutters something that sounds like too hot and pushes the covers off. He rolls over, laying himself half on top of Dean. 

Dean helps him get the covers off and shifts him into a better position so he can hold him better. Sam calms and quits moving with a deep sigh.

Aaron: Aw, give him a get well kiss for me please. Anything I can do to help?

Dean: Will do babe, and nah don't worry. I got it covered. 

Aaron: Okay, babe. Let me know how he's doing later <3 

Dean: Yep, I'll talk to you later :)

Dean sts his phone down and turns to Sam. He touches his forehead and then grins, pleased to find it cooler than before. 

Sam wakes up a while later, feeling a little more human. "De?" He rubs his eyes. 

"Hey, baby boy. I'm right here." Dean replies. He stayed awake while Sam napped. 

Sam smiles a little and licks his lips. "Can I get something to drink?" His voice is a little hoarse and cracked. 

"Yep, brought up the ginger ale while you were sleeping." Dean sits up and reaches out for the dink, passing it to Sam. "You feeling better?"

Sam takes a little sip and sighs as it wets his dry mouth. "I think so. My stomach still hurts but not too bad." He takes a few more sips and then hands it back. 

"Your fever went down too, while you were sleeping." Dean puts the ginger ale on the nightstand and props himself up against the headboard. 

Sam stretches and curls up, laying his head on Dean's lap. "Awesome. Did I miss anything?"

"Aaron texted me." Dean slips his hands into Sam's hair. "He wanted to know why we skipped school."

"Mmm..." Sam's eyes flutter shut as Dean runs his fingers through his hair. "What did you say?"

"I told him you were sick and I stayed to take care of you." Dean smiles down at Sam. 

"Kay." Sam smiles back. "Can you pass me my phone? I need to text Jess."

"Yeah, let your girlfriend know you're okay." Dean rolls his eyes, but hands Sam his phone. 

Sam punches him weakly and checks his messages. "Oh, apparently she got sick too this morning." He says a moment later.

Dean cocks an eyebrow and leans over to spy on Sam's messages. "Well, isn't that a coincidence?" He looks at Sam with narrowed eyes. 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up. We hung out two days ago. I probably go it from her or we both got it at school." He texts her that he's sick too and then puts his phone down. 

"See? That's what happens when you spend too much time with her." Dean shakes his head. "She infects you with all kinds of viruses." 

"Don't make me mad," Sam glares, "Or when I feel better, I'll tie you up and make you watch me fool around with Aaron." 

Dean frowns and pouts. "You wouldn't do that, you love me too much."

Sam raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "Oh? I wouldn't test that if I were you, I'm not feeling lenient today." His smirk falters at a wave of nausea. 

"I don't have to test your love for me, I know it." Dean grins and leans closer, about to kiss Sam when he catches sight of Sam's greenish expression. "You need to throw up again?" He asks with concern.

Sam puts a hand over his mouth and closes his eyes. A minute later he takes his hand away. "I think I'm good. Pass the ginger ale please?"

Dean hands it over readily. 

Sam takes a few sips and hands it back. "Okay, that's better. And I as I was trying to say, yes I love you, but don't think I won't tie you up if you make me mad." He grins mischievously. "Aaron will help me too, if I ask." 

Dean puts the ginger ale back and his pout deepens at Sam's words. "You both are so mean to me, I should never have agreed to this whole threesome thing."

Sam laughs softly. "You love it." He shifts and smiles up at Dean adoringly. "You know we would never push you into something you really didn't want, right?"

Dean can't keep pouting when Sam smiles at his like that, so loving and shit. He smiles back and cups Sam's cheek. "I know, Sammy." 

"Good." Sam turns his face into the soft touch. "Can we watch a movie?"

Dean bends down to place a quick soft kiss on Sam's lips. "Yeah, Sammy. What're you in the mood for?" 

Sam kisses back carefully close-mouthed. He doesn't want Dean to get sick. "Something action."

"All right, lets we what we can find." Dean props Sam up a little so he can see and grabs the remote, turning on the tv.

Sam watches Dean flip through the channels. He's not really seeing anything interesting.

Dean hums absently and eventually shakes his had. "There's nothing good on." Dean rolls his eyes as he switches to another channel. "Man, don't they ever get tired of freaking rom-coms?" 

Sam sighs. Dean changes the channel again and he blinks. "Is that the avengers movie?"

Dean almost changes it again but he pauses when he sees Sam's interest. "Yeah, I think so. Wanna watch that?"

Sam nods shyly. "Jess likes these movie, and she doesn't do super chick flicky stuff. Besides, there's nothing else on..." He bites his lip.

Dean takes a look at the screen and nods, turning up the volume and setting the remote aside. "Alright, avengers it is."

"Thanks De." Sam smiles and reaches for Dean's hand. 

Dean smiles back and leans over to kiss Sam's forehead before settling back on his pillow. He laces their fingers together as they watch the movie.

After the movie finishes, Dean grins at Sam. "At least Jessica doesn't have bad taste in movies. That was awesome." He turns down the volume as the credits roll by. 

Sam grins back at him. "That was awesome! We should find the other ones somewhere, I wanna watch them now."

"Me too. The action scenes were fantastic, and i wouldn't mind seeing more Tony Stark and Black Widow." Dean smirks and nods to himself, apparently caught up in his own fantasies. 

Sam laughs. "I like Black Widow too." He bites his lip. 

"And...what about guys? C'mon, who do you think is the hottest?" Dean grins and barely resists the urge to thumb Sam's bitten lower lip. 

Sam blushes a little and bites his lip harder. "I really liked Loki...or Hawkeye."

Dean's expression turns thoughtful and he ends up nodding. "Hawkeye does have nice, muscled arms." 

Sam's expression goes dreamy. "Yeah...And," He blushes harder. "A nice ass."

Dean hums and nods. "Oh, but if we're talking nice asses, Captain America definitely wins that one. Sammy, did you see the ass on that man?" Dean makes an appreciative noise.

Sam nods, still red. "It was nice, but I liked Hawkeye better."

Dean chuckles. "Look at you, getting all red talking about the hottest superheroes. You're adorable. I gotta say though, Stark definitely won me over." He sighs dreamily. 

Sam squirms a little bit and tries to will away his blush. "Hawkeye got me." He grins at Dean. "I wonder which one Aaron would like."

Dean laughs softly and kisses Sam's' pink cheek. "Mm, maybe Thor. I mean, dude's got awesome arms too but please, never let your hair grow that long, Sammy." 

Sam laughs. "I don't think I could stand having my hair that long." 

"Thank fuck. I love your hair but that's just too much." Dean lets out a relieved breath. His gaze softens and he looks down at Sam. "Hey, you feel better?"

Sam nods, smiling with his dimples. "Yeah. I think I could go for something to eat, even." He sits up and drinks a bit more ginger ale. 

"Like, crackers? Or maybe some soup? I could make Mom's tomato rice soup! Of course, I don't make it as good as her but..." Dean trails off when he realizes he's rambling and blushes. He gets carried away sometimes, especially when he's taking care of Sammy. 

Sam thinks about it for a second. "Just crackers right now. My stomach can't handle soup yet. Maybe for dinner." He smilies reassuringly at Dean. 

"Crackers it is, then." Dean sits up and stretches with a yawn before going down to get the crackers. "Don't get used to this lunch in bed treatment." He teases. 

Sam rolls his eyes. "I hope I never get used to being sick."

Dean rolls his eyes right back. "You get clingy when you're sick anyway." He hands Sam the box of crackers and lays back down. 

Sam opens the crackers with a pout. "I'm sick. I can be whatever I want to be." He munches carefully on the crackers.

"Yeah, yeah. Poor, sick, Sammy." Dean teases. He wraps an arm around Sam's waist where he's still sitting up, his face getting kind of smashed into the pillow. 

Sam smiles and shakes his head. "Thanks for your permission." He pokes Dean in the mouth with a cracker. "Want one?"

"You're welcome." Dean murmurs, eyes closed. He opens one and looks at Sam and accepts the cracker. 

Sam eats a few more, and gives a couple to Dean. He make sure to have more ginger ale also.

Dean nibbles the cracker slowly and ends up stealing a few more from Sam. He rubs his thumb against Sam's bare hip. "You're okay? No nausea?"

Sam sighs contentedly and eats another cracker with a sip of ginger ale. "I think I'm good now." He puts the cracker box down by the bed and lays down, curling up with Dean. 

"Good." Dean breathes a sigh of relief, and wraps his arms around Sam, burying his face in his hair. "I hate it when you're sick." 

"Me too." Sam rubs Dean's arm soothingly. "I'm okay now."

"At least we skipped school." Dean smiles at Sam and kisses his hair. "I'm just glad I didn't get sick too, so I could take care of you."

"Me too." Sam nods. He smiles and leans up to kiss Dean's chin. 

Dean tilts his head down and kisses Sam's lips, hand cupping the back of his head. He pulls back after a second when Sam tugs on his arm. "What is it?" He can't keep his eyes of Sam's pink lips. 

"Wanna brush my teeth." Sam bites his lip eagerly. 

"Baby, you can kiss me with bad breath and I won't complain." Dean grins. "But sure, if it makes you feel better, go ahead." He nods.

"I don't want you to get sick..." Sam blushes. He stands up and goes to the bathroom on slightly shaky legs.

"Just be careful, Sammy." Dean calls after him. 

Sam brushes and washes his mouth out. He makes it back to the bed and sinks down with a sigh. "Mmm, feels good to lay down." He rolls to face Dean and puts an arm around his neck.

"Good to have you back." Dean puts his hands on Sam's hips and kisses him again, slow and deep.

Sam kisses back, parting his lips to lick at Dean's mouth, tongue poking at the seam of his lips.

Dean's lips part eagerly for Sam's tongue, and his grip tightens as his brother licks into his mouth.

Sam groans softly and nips at Dean's bottom lip, pushing his hips forward to try and grind against Dean.

"You sure you're up for this, Sammy?" Dean whispers against his lips. He pulls back to look at Sam, a slightly hazy look in his eyes. He hasn't touched Sam hardly at all yet, but he wants to. 

Sam sighs. "Maybe we should wait, but can you keep kissing me?" He asks hopefully.

"I can do that." Dean presses a soft kiss to Sam's lips before kissing his way to Sam's neck. "Can kiss your neck too." 

Sam tilts his head back, letting out a quiet moan. "Okay..." His hands slide up to Dean's hair. 

Dean hums and kisses Sam's pulse point, relishing the thrum of Sam's heartbeat under his lips. He nips and scrapes his teeth over the sensitive skin before licking a wet stripe down Sam's chest to his collarbone. 

 

Sam sighs contentedly, running his fingers through Dean's hair. He enjoys the little kisses very much. 

Dean leaves little wet kisses on Sam's collarbone, moving down to his chest. "Wanna kiss you all over." He whispers against Sam's skin.

Sam shivers. It feels so good. "Do it then." He whispers back. He shudders suddenly when Dean kisses his nipples. 

Dean looks up briefly and brushes his lips over Sam's nipple again. Sam may not be as sensitive as Dean but he can still enjoy it. He licks at one, watching Sam. 

Sam lets out a surprised moan. "Oh! Feels good De." 

"Yeah?" Dean breathes hotly against Sam's nipple, grinning at the shiver. He licks around the nub before sealing his lips over it and sucking. 

"Oh!" Sam squirms, his hands tightening in Dean's hair. "Yeah," He moans breathlessly. "Feels so good." 

Dean tugs gently at the nipple with his teeth, and brings his other hand up to roll the other one between two fingers. 

Sam moans at the teeth, and his hips twitch. "Oh god." He moans louder as Dean starts playing with his other nipple.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean breathes when he pulls back, eyes clouded with lust. He dips his head back down and rolls the nipple with his tongue. 

Sam's hips jerk up. "Please touch me De," He begs with a moan. "Wanna come."

"Jesus, kid." Dean groans. "Gonna kill me here." He reaches down and pushes Sam's boxers down, wrapping one hand around his dick as he resumes licking. 

Sam moans when Dean starts stroking him. It cuts off into a whimper when Dean's mouth starts moving again. He isn't as sensitive as Dean but damn, it feels good.

Dean pulls his boxers down his thighs, needing some friction against his dick. He starts grinding against the mattress, his pace on Sam's dick speeding up and his teeth nibbling and pulling at Sam's nipple. 

Sam cries out. Dean's teeth and his tight grip set him off and he comes hard into Dean's hand, bucking lazily. 

Dean moans and helps Sam through it. He shifts and grinds his dick against Sam's thigh. 

Sam watches through half lidded eyes, and tenses his leg muscles to give Dean something firm. He reaches up and pinches Dean's nipples. 

Dean's moan builds into a whimper when Sam pinches his nipples and with one last thrust he comes all over Sam's leg, panting. 

Sam tugs him in and kisses him, rubbing his nipple gently. He kisses him still he stop shuddering and pulls back to look at him.

Dean gives one last weak shiver and kisses Sam again before pulling back to stare at him adoringly. "Fuck, I love you." 

Sam smiles back sleepily. "Love you too." He gestures weakly towards the nightstand and tissues. "Can you clean us up? I wanna sleep some more..."

"Yup." Dean takes a second before sitting up. He grabs some tissues and cleans them both up, then throws away the tissues.

Sam sighs happily when Dean lays back down and crawls on top of him, pressing them together from chest to thigh. He lays his head on Dean's shoulder. 

Dean turns and presses a kiss to Sam's cheek, running his fingers through Sam's hair. "Sleep, Sammy." 

Sam shuts his eyes and falls asleep, Dean's fingers in his hair soothing and lulling him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes to visit and cheer Sam up. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so so sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up!!! Between school and not having wifi I've been busy and not able to post. But here you are at last!!

Dean wakes up two hours later, groaning softly under Sam. 

Sam murmurs something unintelligible and presses his forehead to Dean's neck, still asleep. 

Dean blinks sleepily and yawns. He looks down at Sam, smiling softly at his sleeping face. He figures Sam needs all the sleep he can get, and decides not to wake him. Instead he runs his fingers through Sam's hair. The gestures soothes him nowadays. 

Sam huffs out a little breath as Dean plays with his hair, the lines on his face smoothing out. 

Dean's phone vibrates with a text from Aaron.

Aaron: Hey babe, how's it going?

Dean smiles fondly at Sam and keeps messing with his hair. 

Dean: Hey, you out of school yet? Everything's good, Sam's better now.

Aaron: Good! And yeah, schools out. I'm on my way home.

Dean: Well Sammy asked for you earlier :) I'm gonna keep his ass in bed all day though, he's still way too tired.

Aaron: I can swing by if you two want...

Dean: You sure? I don't mind catching whatever Sammy has but I wouldn't want you to get sick

Aaron: I don't have to stay long, just to say hi ;)

Dean thinks it over a moment. He looks down at Sam and decides Sam would like to see him. He kisses his temple.

Dean: Well in that case, we wouldn't mind seeing you, handsome ;) Sure, you can swing by.

Aaron: Great, see you in ten :)

Dean sighs happily and puts his phone off to the side within easy reach. His hand pauses in Sam's hair when he feels him twitch. "Hey, baby boy." He kisses Sam's ear. 

Sam hums and his eyes open slits, but he doesn't move otherwise. 

"Aaron's dropping by, just to say hi." Dean murmurs softly, rubbing his thumb over Dean's cheek. 

Sam hums happily and stretches, a small smile coming over his face. 

Dean chuckles at Sam's sleepy movements and squeezes his body fondly. "That sleepy, half smile means you're awake right? Or are you gonna be surprised when Aaron comes?"

Sam's smile widens and he nods slowly, his eyes opening fully as he gazes up at Dean.

"Jesus, you're adorable when you're sleepy." Dean mutters as he looks into hazel eyes, and kisses Sam's nose. 

Sam smiles and tucks his head under Dean's chin, dozing lightly. 

"Go back to sleep, Sammy." Dean readjusts Sam's head under his chin. "I'll wake you up when Aaron gets here."

Sam takes a deep breath and falls asleep on the exhale, warm breath fanning over Dean's collarbone. 

Dean reaches carefully for the remote and turns on the TV. He makes sure to keep the volume low, and absently rubs Sam's back as he watches. 

Sam unconsciously arches into the gentle strokes. A few minutes later Dean's phone buzzes again.

Aaron: I'm outside, can I come in? 

Dean: Come in, there's a spare key under the mat. 

Dean puts his phone back down and turns off the TV. 

The door opens and shuts. Aaron comes up the stairs. "You up here, Dean?"

"I'm in here." Dean calls quietly. He shakes Sam shoulder gently, trying to wake him up. 

Sam stirs and mumbles something. 

Aaron appears in the bedroom door a moment later with a smile. "Hey, babe." 

"Hey." Dean smiles up at him and pats the space on the bed where it's empty now that Sam has sprawled on top of Dean. "He's out like a light." 

Aaron sits and leans down to kiss Dean. He pulls back after a minute and touches Sam's cheek. "Sweetheart..." 

Sam twitches and his eyes crack open. 

Dean smiles at the way Sam's eyes blink open. "Aaron's here, Sammy. You gonna wake up now?"

Sam smiles and rolls over, reaching for Aaron. 

Aaron laughs softly and leans down to give Sam a kiss on the lips. 

Sam puts a hand on the back of his neck, drawing it out a few seconds longer and kissing his cheek before letting him up. 

Dean lets go of Sam and sits up, leaning against the headboard. He tucks a strand of hair behind Sam's ear. "Hey sleeping beauty." 

Sam smiles and clears his throat. He sits up carefully and leans against Dean's chest. He reaches for the ginger ale and takes a sip before attempting speech. "Hi..." 

"Hey." Aaron grins fondly at him. "How do you feel?" 

"Better, thanks." Sam smiles shyly. 

Dean takes the ginger ale from him when he finishes and puts it back. He puts an arm around Sam when he leans against his chest, laying his cheek on Sam's hair. "No more nausea?" 

Sam shakes his head.

Aaron smiles and takes Sam's hand. "I'm really glad you feel better. I had the stomach virus a few weeks ago and it sucked." 

"Looks like it's going around. Hope I don't catch it." Dean frowns, stroking Sam's forearm. 

Aaron waves a hand dismissively, still holding Sam's hand. "You'll be fine. Just eat your veggies." 

Sam smiles and squeezes Aaron's hand. "He's not too fond of his veggies." 

"He's right, I'm more of a meat kind of guy." Dean shrugs, winking at Aaron and holding Sam tighter. 

Aaron laughs. "You haven't had my mom's spinach sausage casserole. After that you'll love your spinach." 

"If it's got sausage in it, maybe I'll consider it." Dean chuckles and shakes his head, leaning back with a sigh. "Sammy's the health freak out of the two of us. He's the one who forces me to actually eat my veggies." 

"I'm only successful half the time." Sam grins. "The other half he ignores me."

"Dean, you gotta eat em!" Aaron chuckles.

"No, not you too, Aaron!" Dean groans. He closes his eyes dramatically, but opens one to grin at Sam. 

Sam smiles back and Aaron laughs. "Oh come on, babe. Don't be so dramatic. I won't make you eat them all the time." He leans over to kiss Dean reassuringly. 

"You better not." Dean grumbles. "I already have Sam for that." He kisses back, one hand going to Aaron's neck as he deepens it.

Sam shifts a little as he watches them kiss, enjoying the show. Aaron kisses Dean deeper, knowing Sam's watching.

Dean shifts closer to Aaron, licking at his lower lip and tangling one hand in his hair. 

Sam lays down, his head on Dean's lap as he watches them make out.

Aaron draws back a little as he licks into Dean's mouth, letting Sam see their tongues brush together. 

Dean curls his tongue around Aaron's and tugs gently at his hair. His other hand goes to rest on Sam's head, threading through his hair.

"You two are so hot together." Sam moans softly. He pushes into Dean's hand and reaches over to rub Dean's half hard dick. 

A surprised moan slips past Dean's lips and into Aaron's mouth when Sam touches him. His hips jerk, seeking more friction. 

Sam smirks and shifts closer, mouthing at Dean's erection through his boxers. 

Aaron bites at Dean's lower lip, letting his teeth sink in and nibble as he runs his hands over Dean's chest. 

Dean bucks up again when he feels the wet heat of Sam's mouth on him. He moans into Aaron's mouth and tugs on his boyfriends hair.

Aaron pulls away and nudges Dean's chin up so he can bite and kiss at his neck. 

Sam finds the head of his dick and sucks it through the boxers. 

Dean bites his lip and tosses his head back, eyes screwing shut. "Fuck, Sammy..." He tugs Sam's hair impatiently. 

Sam takes the hint and tugs his boxers down. He kisses the head before taking it into his mouth.

Aaron kisses down Dean's collarbone, scraping his teeth against the taut skin.

Dean gasps shakily, hissing in pleasure at the dual sensations. He tries to arch up into both of their mouths.

Sam teases the slit with his tongue before finally closing his mouth over Dean's dick, hollowing his cheeks and going low. 

Aaron pulls back to watch Sam and absently rubs at Dean's nipples. "You're right, babe. He is a natural."

"Fucking tease." Dean's breath catches when Sam finally wraps his lips around his dick. He squirms as Aaron touches his nipples but still manages a weak grin. "T-told you."

Aaron chuckles huskily. "How's it feel? His mouth is hot and wet, isn't it." He leans in and licks up Dean's neck to his ear. 

Sam's nose presses into the nest of curls at the base of Dean's dick and he swallows around it. 

Dean whines, running his hands through Sam's soft hair as a shamelessly drawn out moan falls from his lips. "Shiiit. Sammy!"

Sam pets Dean's thigh and holds himself there a minute more before pulling off with a hard suck. 

Aaron shifts closer to Dean and pushes his own boxers down, rubbing against Dean's hip. 

Dean barely manages not to buck into Sam's mouth when he pulls away with an obscene wet sound. He licks his lips and turns to catch Aaron's mouth in a fierce kiss. He lets go of Sam's hair, wrapping his fingers around Aaron's dick instead and thumbing the slit. 

Aaron's hips jerk and he kisses back with the same intensity, moaning into Dean's mouth. He pinches Dean's nipples and bites his lower lip at the same time that Sam starts jerking Dean's dick and poking his tongue into the slit.

Dean's hand on Aaron's dick falters and he whimpers into his boyfriends mouth. It soon turns into a shout as both Sam and Aaron work him. "Coming." He manages to get out, hips twitching. 

Aaron moans and thrusts up into Dean's hand. "Fuck yeah, baby. Come." 

Sam sucks hard on the head of Dean's dick and curls his tongue around it, and Aaron tugs Dean's nipples and kisses him again. 

Between the two of them, Dean comes with a shout, grip tightening unconsciously on Aaron's dick as he shudders.

Aaron gasps at the rough grip and comes too, the touch and noises Dean makes pushing him over the edge. 

Sam gentles Dean through the aftershocks, lazily grinding his hips against the mattress.

Once Dean recovers he pulls away from Aaron's mouth and shifts down closer to Sam. He grabs Sam's face with both hands and pulls him into a deep kiss. 

Sam moans and kisses back eagerly, crawling up to meet Dean. 

Dean tugs Sam's lip between his teeth and moves them into a more comfortable position.

Aaron shifts behind Sam and tugs his boxers down. He makes Sam turn his hips and then sucks his entire dick into his mouth. 

Sam cries out into Dean's mouth and comes, moaning and whimpering. 

Dean sucks on Sam's tongue through his orgasm, only pulling back when Sam stop jerking. He smooths Sam's hair away from his face and looks into hazy eyes. "You good?" He asks softly.

Sam nods, his expression slightly glazed but unmistakably satisfied. 

Aaron sits up and gives them each a brief kiss before heading to the bathroom for a warm, wet washcloth. He wipes them both off and tugs their boxers back into place. 

"Thanks, babe." Dean smiles. He adjusts Sam so he can hold him easier, and Sam melts against him. 

Aaron puts the washcloth back and starts getting dressed.

Sam tracks his movements sleepily. 

"I'm so glad you came to say hi." Dean says with a soft contented sigh. "I'm sure Sammy feels the same." He strokes his brother's hair. 

"Mhm..." Sam smiles softly up at Aaron. 

"Me too, sweetheart." Aaron chuckles quietly. "He finishes getting dressed and leans down to kiss Sam. He can tell Sam's tired so he keeps it short and sweet. He pulls away after a second or two and kisses Dean. "See you later, babe."

Dean kisses back. "Leave the key under the mat, will ya?" He grins. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Aaron nods, smiling. "Sure thing." Sam's already falling asleep. Aaron smiles and strokes his cheek. "Bye, sweetheart." 

Sam manages a sleepy wave, and a minute later the front door clicks shut and Aaron drives away. 

Dean smiles at Sam's attempt at waving, kissing his temple. "Sleep all day, huh? I like your plan."

Sam hums and pokes Dean. "M'sick. I can do what I want." He rolls onto his side, tugging Dean's arm over his waist so they're spooning.

"Never said otherwise, Sammy." Dean chuckles and hums, finding Sam's hand and toying absently with his fingers. "In fact, I think I'm gonna take a little nap too."

Sam hums agreeably, eyes already closed. "Love you..."

"Love you." Dean whispers back. He closes his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. 

Dean wakes up later to the sound of the garage door slamming but doesn't give it much thought. He figures it's just Mary. He keeps running his fingers through Sam's hair, pulling the boy closer.

John's footsteps come up the stairs towards Dean's room. "Dean?" He calls quietly. 

Dean frowns, trying to figure out who it is. Suddenly his eyes widen when he realizes it's John. "Shit." He mutters. He scrambles to untangle himself from Sam and throw on a shirt, sitting next to Sam instead so he looks like he's just taking care of Sam. 

Sam frowns in his sleep and rolls over, reaching out for Dean. 

Dean notices the frown and strokes Sam's hair soothingly. 

John appears in the doorway. "Hey son, Mary told me Sammy isn't doing too well."

Dean looks up with a small smile. "Hey dad. Yeah, he's got some stomach virus but it's okay. He's feeling better now." 

John comes over and lays a gentle, slightly calloused palm on Sam's forehead. "Good." He smooths the hair off Sam's face and looks up at Dean. "You haven't got it, right?"

Dean keeps an eye on Sam's expression and is pleased to find the frown gone. He shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good. Besides, you know I don't mind taking care of Sam."

"Good." John says again with a firm nod. "You boys need anything?" 

"We're good, dad. Thanks." Dean's fingers comb idly through Sam's hair. 

John smiles faintly. "Okay, Dean. Holler if you do, I'll be around."

"Will do." Dean smiles and waits for John to walk out and close the door before laying back down and wrapping his arms around Sam again. 

Sam mutters softly and rolls over to press his face to Dean's collarbone. "De?" He says softly and a little slurred. 

Dean smiles and lets his fingers slip down and up Sam's back. "Hey Sammy."

Sam shivers lightly and smiles. "Mmm..." He shifts a little, making sure they're touching as much as possible.

"M'right here, Sammy." Dean breathes into his ear when his little brother shifts, trying to pull him closer. 

Sam hums and dozes a few more minutes before opening his eyes. "De, I'm hungry." He sighs.

Dean strokes his cheek. "Do you want me to bring you some soup?"

Sam thinks about it for a second. "Okay." He leans into Dean's hand. "You have to get up though, don't you..."

"Yep." Dean chuckles softly and leans in to peck Sam's lips. "I'll be quick." He promises as he pulls away.

Sam lets go reluctantly. "Okay." He curls up under the blankets, cradling his sore stomach with one arm. 

Dean drops a lingering kiss on Sam's forehead. Then he walks down to the kitchen and gets out his ingredients.

Shortly after Dean goes downstairs, Mary's car pulls into the driveway. 

Dean's already starting on the tomato rice soup when she walks in. "Hey Mom," He smiles. "How was the meeting?"

Mary smiles back, relieved to be home. "It was good. Long, but good." She sits down in one of the kitchen chairs with a sigh. "How's Sammy?"

Dean goes back to stirring the soup and turns to smile reassuringly at Mary. "He's better now. He just got hungry so I thought I'd make him some soup."

Mary smiles proudly. "Good. I'm glad I can count on you to take care of him." She yawns. "Any chance I can have some of that?"

"Sure mom." Dean smiles widely at her and tastes the soup. He nods to himself before grabbing a bowl and serving her some. "It's not as good as yours though."

Mary chuckles softly. "I'm sure it's still delicious, thanks baby." She picks up the bowl and takes a sip. "Mmm, hits the spot."

Dean's smile grows at Mary's approval and he turns around to serve another bowl for Sam. "I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna take this upstairs, you know Sammy gets clingy when he's sick."

Mary nods, smiling fondly around her mouthful of soup. She swallows and flaps a hand at Dean, pretending to shoo him away. "Go ahead, I'll be up in a bit to see him before bed."

"Okay, I'm going!" Dean laughs softly and grabs a spoon on his way out of the kitchen, heading upstairs to Sam. "Soup's done!"

Sam uncurls and sits up carefully. "Smells good, Dean." 

"Here, take this." Dean passes him the bowl and carefully props him up against the headboard. 

"Thanks." Sam smiles. He takes the bowl and relaxes against the headboard, sighing at the first sips. "Mmm, s'just right."

Dean leans back next to Sam, smiling as Sam eats. "Tell me if you start feeling sick, okay?"

Sam nods, sipping the soup slowly. He occasionally has a sip of ginger ale and a cracker or two. He finishes eventually and sets the bowl down with a contented sigh. 

Dean munches on the crackers while Sam has the soup. He takes the bowl when San finishes and puts it aside. "You look better." He murmurs. 

Sam wiggles to lay back down on the bed. "I feel a little better. A good sleep should fix everything else." 

Dean lays back down too and reaches for Sam's hand, taking it in his and stroking it gently. "I'm sure Mom won't mind if you need another day of rest." 

Sam snuggles up to Dean, curling around him. "You think she'd let you stay?"

Dean sighs softly and laces their fingers together. "Maybe, I don't know. I can't really focus on school if you're sick. Not that I ever actually focus, but that's not the point." 

Sam rolls his eyes and grins. "Too busy flirting with Aaron?"

"No, not flirting." Dean huffs. He pauses for dramatic affect and smirks. "More like making out."

Sam smirks back at him with a tiny blush. He opens his mouth to speak but a yawn interrupts him. "I guess I should go to sleep." 

Dean chuckles softly and nods, kissing Sam's cheek. "Rest, Sammy. We'll see how you feel tomorrow."

Just as Dean pulls back, Mary enters the room. "Hey Sammy, how are you doing?" She comes over to lay a cool hand on his forehead. 

Sam smiles tiredly at her. "I feel better, mom."

Dean scoots, putting a little distance between him and Sam. "It's probably better if I sleep with Sam tonight, Mom, to watch over him."

Mary shrugs. "Okay, but you will have some fruit with your breakfast tomorrow. I won't have you getting sick." 

Sam snickers quietly. 

Dean glares at him, shoving his shoulder gently. "Fineee." He sighs.

Mary laughs. "Oh Dean, it's for your own good." She kisses them both on the forehead. "Sleep well, boys. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"This is your fault." Dean grumbles at Sam, poking him in the ribs playfully. He smiles up at Mary. "Night, Mom."

"Night, Mom." Sam says softly as she leaves. Once she's gone he snuggles closer to Dean, and kisses him. 

Dean turns onto his side and pulls Sam in, wrapping his arms around him and kissing back. 

Sam's arms go around his neck as they make out lazily for a while. Sam sucks on Dean's lower lip, enjoying the feel of his mouth and the little wet sounds. 

Dean sighs softly and his hands slide lower to the waistband of Sam's boxers, fingers wiggling under to touch. 

Sam sighs in return and wiggles his hips. He bites Dean's lip gently and then pulls away, yawning. "Sorry De, too tired." 

"S'okay Sammy. I just wanted to feel you." Dean smiles and kisses Sam once more, quickly.

"I don't mind." Sam smiles back. He slips one leg between Dean's and tightens his arms around Dean's neck, pressing as close as possible. 

"So, I can keep doing this?" Deans hands stroke Sam's bare skin gently. 

"Yeah." Sam smiles. "Feels nice just to be touched." He blushes a little and tucks his face into Deans neck. 

"Feels nice to touch you." Dean whispers in Sam's ear, kissing it and pulling his little brother closer to his chest, pressing their bodies together. 

Sam sighs contentedly and relaxes against Dean, letting him touch. His eyes flutter shut. 

"Go to sleep, Sammy." Dean murmurs, kissing down his ear to his neck as he rubs Sam's naked back. 

"Mmhmm..." Sam answers sleepily. His breathing evens out and he falls asleep a few minutes later, lulled to sleep by the soothing touches. 

Dean stays awake a while longer, only letting himself sleep once he's sure Sam won't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have another chapter for y'all by Tuesday, kay? 
> 
> Did you like this one?


End file.
